


【三仙流】欲の狱（全）

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Summary: 监狱play
Relationships: Mitsui Hisashi /sendoh akira/rukawa kaede
Kudos: 2





	【三仙流】欲の狱（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章中没有爱情……只有欲望……所以无法忍受的孩纸现在点叉叉还来得及……所以说这真的是一篇纯肉……都说节操是无下限的，而且每次写H都会掉节操，只不过楼主的节操掉的速度略快与自由落体运动而已……
> 
> 请要继续看文的孩纸自带避雷针……雷到勿拍……楼主虽然木有节操了，可是小玻璃心还是有的……会碎…………
> 
> 以上……真的要看么？？？？那……那就看吧……

*************************************************

流川醒来的时候，天已经黑了。眼前黑乎乎的一片模糊，鼻腔里是些许发霉的味道，这种小味道于男子监狱而言，真可谓是“清新”了。

他动了动肩膀，酸疼得如同要断掉似的，手还和早些时候一样被反绑在背后，嘴里十分干涩，心里像是有一团火烧着，于是在他完全睁开眼睛的时候，那双黑色纯如曜石般的眸中也闪耀着一团火一样的红色。

“真好看……”旁边有人不禁赞叹，大手毫无怜惜的穿插进已经被汗湿了的黑发中，狠狠的抓住，仿佛只有这样才能强迫他抬起头来。

流川枫发出了一声闷哼，眼睛里却没有丝毫畏惧，他几乎是凶狠的盯着眼前的男人，而这样的反应竟然令对方愈发的兴奋起来了。

男人的笑稍显轻佻，满付的痞子相却生在了一张英俊风雅的脸上，居然还有着不可思议的契合感。这男人的名字叫做三井寿，十六岁的时候因为故意杀人被判了几十年的刑期，他已经在这个牢狱里待了五年。

流川并非不想挣脱，只是他明白自己目前的处境，反抗除了会被变本加厉的施暴之外，他绝对得不到更好的东西了。

“怎样才会放过我？”流川咬着牙，三井的手劲儿很大，他甚至已经开始觉得头皮发麻了。

“咦？”三井一愣，他没想到这个10小时前还一副天不怕地不怕，骨头硬得好像钢筋混泥土的家伙嘴里会冒出这种话来。这样一来，他准备了一肚子的话，此刻竟然一个字都用不上了。

“那么，你的意思是，无论我们怎么做，你都不会反抗了是么？”三井纠结之时，另一个声音趁机穿插了进来，声音中带着慵懒，话音刚落，又打了个大大的呵欠，像是刚刚睡醒。  
“没想到这小子倒蛮识时务！”三井干笑了两声，松开了抓着流川头发的手。

识时务？刚刚过来的男人蹲下身子，挑起流川的尖下巴瞧看着他青一块紫一块的脸，以及那双看不出丝毫屈服感的眼睛，脸上笑开了花。

“把他松开吧三井！”那男人看着三井，用询问的口气说。

“什么？松开？仙道你这是打算放了老虎来咬自己么？”三井瞪圆了眼，手掌不老实的拍了拍流川的脸，拍得啪啪作响。

“三井前辈！！！”仙道笑着说，“不要在小孩子面前丢脸嘛！！”仙道又看了看流川的脸颊，脏兮兮的，遍布着细微的血丝，“好好的找个地方洗干净吧！不然我可是做不下去的！”他边说着边从衣服里掏出刀子割断了捆绑着流川的绳索，还在他耳边小声的说：“要说话算话哦，否则手里的刀子不长眼的！”话音刚落，流川的身子忽然一抖……

“哎呀！！！”仙道惊叫了一声，“我说吧，刀子真是不长眼！”刀子把流川的裤子撕开了一条大口子，血正从里面流出来。

仙道彰，入狱三年六个月，越狱高手，他正在寻找留在这里的理由，显然，他似乎已经找到了。

************************  
这牢狱对于那两个人而言，已经不再是牢狱了……

温热的水淋在流川身上，可是滑下肌肤的时候却变得冰冷无比。腿上的口子还在流血，血跟着水一起流在地板上，流进下水道里，仿佛是在不断的警告着他，要乖一点，否则流到地上的就可能使内脏而不仅仅是血水了。

流川的呼吸很急促，可是他却说不清此时的心情，气愤或是悲哀，或许都有，它们纠缠在一起，搅得他思绪混乱。偌大的一个公共浴池，他竟只听到自己的呼吸不停的在空间里回荡。

“肉皮这么细致，是富贵人家的公子哥儿么？”手掌啪的一声拍在了流川的肩上，紧紧的捏着他，很疼，但流川明白对方的意思——不要回头。

对方的个子比他稍高一点，因此并不是三井寿。肩膀上的手很快被水淋湿了，并顺着水流的方向滑下去，卡上了他的腰。

“你的真名叫什么？”他在流川的耳边吐出灼热的气息，流川记得这气息，他身上血方才止住的伤口也同样记得。

“流川……枫……”腰间的手指促狭似的或轻或重的按压，时痛时痒的感觉令流川的呼吸也乱了节奏。

“真名？唔……流川真是个少见的姓氏呢！”他的手开始在腰际摩挲，其中一支甚至伸向了小腹，指尖在肚脐处划着圆圈。流川稍显的慌乱，他懂得对方的意图，然而经历尚浅的他并不明白该怎么应对才最安全。对方虽看上去温文尔雅，然而在流川的感觉中却无比冷酷，在身体与生命之间，他会毫不犹豫的选择后者。

“为什么进来这里？这儿可是重刑犯呆的地方。”对方已经将身体完全贴上了他，同样赤裸着身体，肌肉十分结实，年轻而富有活力。

“你怀疑我是条子？”流川觉得身体开始发僵，皮肤的麻痒像是一寸寸的钻入了皮肉，水温忽而升高了似的，雾气让人呼吸不畅。

“呵呵~我倒是觉得无所谓，只是三井前辈烦这个，他的脾气可不像我这么好呢！”仙道说着，猛然一推，将毫无防备的流川枫狠狠的按在了墙上，墙体瓷砖的寒气刹那间侵袭了流川的皮肤纹理，忽然的刺激令他几乎要叫出声来，好在牙齿死死的咬住了下嘴唇，用青紫的唇勉强维持住了自己那点可怜的，所剩无几的自尊。必要的话，自尊心那东西会全部扔掉么？流川脑中一片血红的颜色，得活下来……除了命……什么都可以不要……

仙道的脸在不断放大，流川这才完全看清了他的长相。和三井完全不同的风格，他更像是个生活在社会顶层的人，或者说，他的个人气质和身份形成了极大的反差，甚至让流川忍不住好奇他究竟是为了什么而到了这种地方。

他的脸仍在靠近，已经近得越过了流川所能忍耐的底线，他想偏过头,却被对方的手再次阻拦了，生平第一次，他与人唇齿相接……而那个人，竟是个男人。男人的唇舌极尽的灵活，在此方面，流川除了甘拜下风之外毫无办法，舌尖就在他的齿间流连，并不见用什么力气，却让那些洁白的牙齿听话的开启，嘴唇不知道有什么魔法，轻轻的吸气便将他的舌头卷入了他的口中……

“唔……”舌根处的牵扯让流川发出了一声低吟，这仿佛是已经得到过训练一般的自然而然，甚至不会觉得羞赧。后背的凉气依然散尽，接踵而至的是自口腔扩散至全身的灼热，那热气仿佛从炸开的每个毛孔里散出，瞬间将他埋没掉，喘不上气来。

“处子的味道？”偌大的一个公共浴池了另一个声音出现了，流川觉得男人的嘴唇刹那间有些僵硬。

“不厚道啊，仙道彰！”浴室门口的三井寿解掉了自己身上的最后一块布料，大踏步的朝他们靠近。

“后面的话……应该是处子吧！”仙道离开了流川的嘴唇，很满足的咂咂嘴，“味道很独到！”

“是么？？”三井撇撇嘴，抬头看了看流川，仿佛并不爽快，他咬了咬牙，铁块一样的拳头毫无预兆的砸上了流川的肚子。

“啊……”原本还能更夸张的叫喊被流川硬生生的吞了下去，高大的身子蜷缩起来，喉咙里一阵作呕，苦涩的液体溢了出来，喉管火烧一样疼。

“味道什么的我不管，”三井又一次揪住了流川的头发，强迫他抬起头来，“哟嗬……洗干净了之后更好看了！”三井的眼睛紧盯着那张被仙道吸吮过，还泛着红肿的嘴唇，“不知道你这张小嘴有没有服侍人的天赋……”三井的手指摩挲着那张红润漂亮的嘴唇，一个字一个字说的十分清晰。

流川抬起眼皮，就在他眼前，雄壮的，开始苏醒的野兽正渐渐的占据他的视野……

*************************************************

虽然并未被束缚双手，可是它们却什么都做不了，口腔里有些麻木，尝不出什么味道，甚至刚刚还因为探入太深而想要呕吐的感觉现在也因为习惯而消失不见了。唾液腺在巨大充塞物的摩擦之下不断的分泌出唾液来，可是吞咽太过困难，只能无奈的任其从嘴角处滑下，这样的情景落入了三井的眼中无异于另一种视觉刺激，登时一股热血又一次涌入胯下，凶器再一次刺入深喉，迫使得流川边干呕，边不住的咳嗽起来。三井冷笑了两声，看着他喘着粗气的糗样子似乎非常开心。

“混齤蛋……”流川抹了抹嘴，牙齿咬得咯吱吱的响，他的忍耐已经濒临爆点了，大脑一片空白，只剩下一股气顶得他脑门几乎要炸裂了，那双彻底迸发出愤怒的眼睛瞪得溜圆，原本屈膝跪着的身子猛然间挺拔起来，还没等三井有所反应，便看见一只轮廓分明的拳头冲着自己的面门而来，刹那间鼻子里像是倒灌进了酱油一样，粘稠温热的液体忽的从中冒了出来，这一拳下去，三井只觉得眼前一片星光灿烂，甚至若不是稍稍有所闪躲，他的身子就要狠狠的砸在地板上了。

“臭小子！！”流川并不甘心，他又抢上一步，第二拳马上就跟了过去，却被从后面扑过去的仙道一把抱住，他的双手架上了流川的胳膊，足以让他用不上一点力气，接着脚下一扫，流川便又一次结实的摔进了他怀里。“你还真是学不乖啊！！”仙道咬牙切齿的说，“看来之前挨得揍都白费了呢！”他的手狠狠的捏着他的脸颊，然而当他看到了他那双永远那么强硬的黑眼睛时，心脏仍是忍不住停了一拍。

“别破坏气氛啊仙道！！”三井喘着粗气抹去了鼻子里流出来的血，那点伤对他而言早就司空见惯了，不知怎么的，流川越是反抗他就越觉得激动，就如同刚刚在监狱与他想见时，那种少见的极端欠扁的高傲和叛逆感激发了他强烈的征服欲望一样。看上去这么干净单纯，却有着和外表截然相反的内心与个性，他已经很久都没有见过这种类型的男人了。

“怎么？前辈你有被虐倾向么？”看着三井的样子，仙道表现出了旺盛的好奇心。

“你是觉得耻辱了么？”三井并没有理会仙道，却是又一次来到了已经仰在地上并被仙道压制住的流川面前，眼睛上上下下的不断的端详起那副赤裸的身体。

男人的身体，这里有的是，健壮的，干枯的，满是赘肉的，布满皴皮的，他会觉得无比恶心，然而流川却并不相同。

他真的很美，肌肉是经过锻炼了的，每一寸线条弧度仿佛都经过了计算一样精致，由于愤怒的情绪，胸膛在不断的起伏着，颜色嫣红的乳突就随着那起伏忽隐忽现，修长的双腿间是稍显得萎靡的分齤身，不知道那物事膨胀起来会是怎样一个光景。

“如果现在就觉得耻辱了，那你在这里要学的东西可就太多了……”三井说着，手指伸向了流川胸前的小巧的突起……

无论什么样的硬骨头，有些事，都是不会受意志所控制的，比如说欲望。

不管流川在情绪上怎样抵触，他都无法否认在自己身上恣意游走的不知道归属的手指在他的皮肤上留下了销魂的火种，那指尖在乳齤头处旋转着，力气稍重，留下了一丝疼痛，可是疼痛中却搀杂着让人颤栗的快齤感，流川的身体就在这种痛楚和颤抖中变得粉红。

他仍然躺在仙道怀里，他的背能感觉到他温度越来越高的身体，也能感觉到因为兴奋而逐渐挺立的肉韧，他的气息就在他耳边，顺着耳垂一直延伸到肩膀。而三井的嘴唇正在光顾他胸腹的肌肤，舌头潮湿的感觉黏在身体上，仿佛是在为高热的身体不停的散热。耻辱么？流川咬着牙关，竭尽全力的避免自己呻吟出声，可是连他自己都知道，这种坚持简直就是愚蠢，他越是隐忍，他们就会越放肆，他们就会愈发的从心底嘲笑他。自此，他的鼻子一阵发酸，这种感觉已经很久都没有尝到过了，委屈到想哭，即便是那个在自己生命中极致权威的人都不曾让他有过这样的感受，他现在有点后悔，如果当初能向那个人屈服，他也不至于会沦落到如此地步。可是现在后悔什么的更加白齤痴，流川断然的将这种无聊的想法从自己脑子中驱走，现在也没什么，他能忍过去，不过就是等着时间流逝罢了，只要时间没有停止脚步，这种羞辱总会过去。

就在流川用自己脑中的胡思乱想企图分散注意力的时候，他忽然觉得嗓子一紧，一种前所未有的强烈刺激自下而上的如电流一样袭了上来，毫无准备的流川终于忍不住叫出了声，是三井，咬住了流川的下齤身。

“真好听……就是应该这样叫的！哈哈！”仙道很开心的揉了揉流川潮湿的黑发，“三井前辈可要慢点哦，他可能还没开过荤呢！”

“没开过荤？”三井松口，换用手掌紧紧的握着已然硬了些的分齤身，笑着说，“既然没玩过，那这次干脆玩个够！”

他说着，舌尖缓慢的，挑逗一般的扫过了光滑的顶端，热的气息紧跟着吐了出去，成功的又一次让流川的身体颤栗起来。他的舌尖就这样不断的挑逗，不断的骚扰，而仙道的手，适时的抚摸在他腰部和腹部的敏感肌肤上，这让流川，连身体的本能反应都显得凌乱了，原本白皙的脸立刻笼罩了一层漂亮的红晕，那红色落在三井的眼中，令他的鼻息愈发的粗重起来。  
该死的！！三井在心里骂了一句，他觉得自己有点受不了了，他很想看，他想看他叫喊着得到高齤潮，他想看这个臭屁的家伙在他的控制下发出下流的声响，于是他突然的将一整根肉韧一口气全都吞到了口中。

原本在冷冷热热中不断徘徊的雄起忽然之间被火热的口腔全部包裹了，这让流川忍不住狠狠的抽了一口气。那嘴巴显然不想就这么放过他，口腔合着光滑的唾液不断的额摩擦，舌尖火上浇油一样的舔在暴起的血管上，和顶端的每一条轮廓，强烈的刺激就从那一点扩散到了全身，麻痒的感觉不但钻进了骨头，甚至钻到了心脏之中，不停的钻弄蠕动，让心跳加速，继而变得毫无节奏，连呼吸也困难了，仿佛只有出的气，却没了进来的气……

先前的低吼逐渐变成了断断续续颤抖着的连续的呻吟，仙道明白，这大概就是高齤潮的先兆了，他的唇边泛起了一抹笑，手指仍旧轻轻重重的按在他敏感的皮肤上，灵活的手一路向上，在他的乳晕上不断的撩拨。

无可奈何了……流川渐渐的迷失了，所有的屈辱和不甘心都在欲望面前地下了高昂的头，他心跳的节奏已经被三井的动作牢牢的控制住了，虽然不曾叫喊出声，可是流川知道自己心里分明的在呐喊着，不行了……快不行了……请再快一点……再快一点……

三井似乎听到了他心里的声音，吞吐的速度果真又一次变快了，就在高齤潮到来的一刹那，流川听不到自己的叫喊声，更听不到仙道在耳边的呢喃，他只能听到自己脑中爆炸的声响，以及那声响爆发出来之后的一大片空白……

乳白色的液体灌入了三井的喉咙，他有点后悔自己一心只想要看他沉溺的样子却忘了防着这个，只好无奈的咳吐出来。而流川已经在仙道怀里喘成了一团。

三井盯着这样的流川，心中似乎满足了一些，然而他还想看得更多。

他起身，一把抱起了流川，让他趴在自己怀里，朝着仙道使了个眼色，说：“上吧！”

“我？”仙道愣了一下，像是不太敢相信三井的意思，“我先么？”这不是三井风格啊。

“怎么？你不愿意？”三井撇了撇嘴，仙道这个人有时候精明的过分，有时候就是个呆头鹅。

“这个……”仙道笑笑，“既然三井前辈这样说了，那我就不客气了哦！”仙道看着流川通红的裸背，手毫无怜惜掰开了两片洁白的臀瓣。

等到流川终于有力气反抗的时候，已经晚了，身体的重心全都在三井那边，而身后的仙道则已经把他固定得死死的……

身体被入侵了，括约肌正在努力的反抗，可是反抗得来的结果是撕裂一样的剧烈疼痛。这种疼痛和流川有生的十七年岁月里品尝过的所有疼痛都截然不同，他拥有着很强的忍耐力，然而这种疼痛仿佛无法忍耐，它并非能够疼入骨髓，然而就是这种单纯的皮肉之苦却比什么都让他难过。坚挺的入侵者在不停的试探，企图让那块肌肉退缩屈服。仙道似乎是极有经验的，尽管阻力不小，但一根手指很轻易的便突破了进去，那根手指就在肠壁上不断的探索，似乎是在寻找着什么，或轻或重的按压很快让流川放松了下来，然而刚刚放松了的身体却因为被按到了内壁上的一个突起而再次紧绷了起来。

“白痴……”流川咬着牙，手指狠狠的嵌入了三井的皮肉之中，“想要怎样就别婆婆妈妈的！！”流川有些不耐烦了，他想，也许疼痛会比刚刚的那种引诱要好，毕竟相较于在欲望中翻腾，他更善于忍耐疼痛。

“是么？？原本还想要好好疼爱你的……看样子倒是我多余了！”仙道的语气低沉了下去，想是对流川的反应并不满意。他干脆的收回了手指，既然对方不领他的情，他也就没必要再浪费时间了。就在他话音刚刚落下去的时候，硬挺的傲物已经开始了冲刺……

对于那种强烈的疼痛，身体的本能反应是想要躲开……可是流川的身体早已经被三井死死的拦住了，菊穴有些干涩，未经开发的处女地可谓荆棘遍地，仙道的探入也未见得有多舒服，然而越是这般的紧致越是引诱着他不断的向前推进。

“放松哦！亲爱的！”仙道拍打着流川的臀部，迎着疼痛，他竭尽全力的向前推进着。

“后面有沐浴露！”三井指了指仙道的身后，“好歹有点作用吧！”

仙道挤了些沐浴露涂抹在自己的分身上，继而又一次开始了进攻，仿佛是好了一些，在流川的一声沉闷的呻吟之后，光滑的顶端竟一股脑的钻了进去，只是剩下的部分仍旧不顺利……仙道的额角沁出了些汗水，而流川的身体仍旧十分僵硬。

仙道并不是个急脾气的人，然而此时，他的耐性也几近磨光了，MD！！！他在心里怒骂了一句，终于抛弃了他一贯的温和的外表，隐藏在那外表之下的狂躁瞬间暴露了出来……

就算再怎么喊叫，也是无用的吧……流川被自己的叫喊吓到了，他自己都从没有听到过自己发出过类似的声音，可是什么都顾不得了，疼……除了疼还是疼，持续不断的，程度不断加深的疼，无论怎么改变姿势，都无法遏制的疼，可以瞬间侵袭到全身，让大脑都会抽搐的疼，他觉得自己要疯了，身体被塞得满满的，那东西像是从后面插入而后马上就要从喉咙捅出来一样，呼吸瞬间停止了，耳朵狂乱的鸣叫起来，他已经分不出在浴室里荡漾着的到底是自己的声音还是耳朵自己发出的蜂鸣，接着身体不受控制的疯狂的前后摆动起来，皮肉相撞的噼啪的声响混入了原本就嘈杂的声音中在这个空旷的空间里来回的荡漾。渐渐的，混乱的鸣叫声开始消失了，继而出现的是男人难耐的呻吟声，身后不再疼得想死了，却是失去了感觉一般麻木，喉咙仍然有被堵住的感觉，呼吸还是那么困难。

体内肉韧的抽送越来越快，男人的呻吟声也越来越急促，终于，在小腹中的一通温热之后，身体的摇晃停止了……

此时，流川已经全然没有了力气，骨头仿佛都散开了一样一根和一根都不再连接在一起了。身上粘乎乎的，也许有精液，也许有汗水，但他已经无暇顾虑那么多了。

身后的男人又一次接过了他的身体，他被翻了个个儿……换人了么？他吞了下口水，刚刚的一切，还会再重复一遍么？他想要握紧拳头，咬紧牙关，可是他立刻发现，他连做到这两个动作的力气也都没有了……

三井很兴奋，就在他看到流川拼命的叫喊的时候，他觉得自己的情趣得到了极大的满足，让人堕落让人抛弃所有自尊的不就是这个么？流川现在根本无力反抗了，无论他多不甘心，无论他多恨他们，他都无法反抗了，如果是自己得到这样的待遇会如何呢？也许干脆咬断舌头死掉算了，可是偏偏流川没有那么干，他似乎很怕死，为什么？三井想不明白，而他也不愿去费心思想这些了。

第二次进入，没有了第一次的重重阻力，合着菊穴中的体液，三井几乎是一股脑的冲了进去。流川呜咽了一声，终究再无其他反应了。

他将他的身体翻了过来，分开了他的双腿。

在另一个男人面前分开双腿……这应该也是一种耻辱吧！！三井得意的笑起来，腰身也随着他体内不断膨胀的几乎有些畸形的狂喜不断的摆动起来，流川又一次皱起了眉头，疼痛，仍旧疼痛，可是和先前的疼痛再不相同，疼痛似乎不再难以忍耐，而那痛楚中却仿佛夹杂了某种与刚刚的高潮不尽相同的快感，就在三井猛地撞击到内壁的时候，那种快感就会忽然爆发出来，而当他离开的时候就又忽而消失掉，之后，当碰撞越来越频繁的时候，一次次的快感就连成了片，再无法抗拒再不能拒绝，就在三井终于无法坚持的将体液喷洒进他的身体时，他竟又一次在慌乱和迷茫中体味到了另一种绝妙的感觉——另一次截然不同的的高潮……

…………………………………………………………………………

刚刚还弥漫着情欲浴室，此刻只剩下了莲蓬里水的声响，地板上只躺着一个男人——流川枫。

眼前还是一片模糊，房顶的一片白亮和脑中的空白交相辉映，他的目光有些呆滞，呼吸仍然紊乱，身体散了架一样，无数欲望的痕迹留在他身上，也许短时间之内不会消失，甚至还会增加。

这就是监狱里的生活么？这样的生活还要持续很久……他的刑期是三年……

三井寿……仙道彰……是那两个人的名字……一个还要待十五年，另一个虽然刑期很长但是不一定什么时候就会消失……

流川的拳头紧紧的握了起来，忍耐吧流川枫……他对自己说，总有一天，血债血偿……他闭上眼睛，他想睡觉，不管发生什么事，他总得活着走出这个牢笼……

*******************一年后……*********************

狱警打开了流川的牢房，示意他跟他出去，流川皱了皱眉，终究乖乖的跟他走了。  
流川被带进了接待室，接待室里坐着个西装革履穿着考究的男人，皮肤稍显黝黑，却浑身散发着令人畏惧的气质。

“瘦了！”这是那男人见到流川后说的第一句话。他还想要说什么，却被流川打断了。

“把我弄出去！”流川说，用命令的口气。

“…………”男人忽的瞪大了眼睛，他怎么都想不到流川竟然会开口请求，“看来……监狱的确教会了你不少东西……”

“少说废话！帮不帮忙！”流川和这男人似乎并不见外，很直接的说出了自己的要求。

“可以是可以，但还是那句话，留在我身边，不许离开半步。”男人唇边溢出了一抹令人不寒而栗的笑，“否则，我随时可以毁掉你，就像我能把你送进监狱也能把你弄出来这么简单。”

“………………”流川垂下眼皮，似乎是在思索，可是没用几秒，便又直视着那个男人，斩钉截铁的说：“答应你！”

男人笑了，点了点头，“好吧，今天晚上去我的私宅找我！”男人放下这句话，断然的转身离开了。

流川也不多废话，径直的回了自己的牢房。

一天后，流川莫名奇妙的出狱了。

一个月后，监狱传出了仙道再次越狱成功的消息……

一年后，三井寿在狱中暴毙，官方记录的死因是吸毒过量……

==================== 欲之狱 END ========================


End file.
